


lucky i'm not in love with my best friend (i really am not)

by fishcakes



Series: Us is the plural of u [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship to possible relationship, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, silly friends that aren't helpful at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcakes/pseuds/fishcakes
Summary: Pro tip: it's probably wise to dump your childhood friend to the curb when you can, especially if your childhood friend is one Byun Baekhyun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for [k_crossoverfest](http://k-crossoverfest.livejournal.com/) aka 'omgosh thank god this exists' fest because where would all the k-pop crossover fics goooooo?
> 
> un-beta’d so all mistakes are my own + weird tense change here and there and everywhere. special shoutout to H for being my personal cheerleader, especially at the last spurt of writing.
> 
> (p.s. idk how tall baekhyun actually is because there’s no actual official statement so I’m basing it off google aka 174cm)

The good thing about having Byun Baekhyun as his best friend is that Yoongi has someone to count on when it comes to bitching about life (not that Yoongi bitches, of course not) and bailing him out of the blind dates he's forced to attend (even though he comes up with the shittiest excuses). Looking back, these are probably the only good things that come about from their friendship and it makes Min Yoongi wonder why and how they're still friends. 

Pro tip: it's probably wiser to dump your childhood friend to the curb when you can, especially if your childhood friend is one Byun Baekhyun. Honestly, he had never expected to keep the promise that he made at age seven to live with Baekhyun when they were older. Childhood promises, much like childhood friends, were better to have been left behind in the past, buried under new friends and new promises. He decides that living with Baekhyun is the Absolute Worst, especially right now when the older male thinks it’s perfectly fine to be screeching (there’s no way Yoongi would ever term what Baekhyun was doing as singing) at the top of his lungs at ass o’clock in the morning while Yoongi is completely hungover.

“Yoongi-yah!” The door to his room slams open and Yoongi groans because Baekhyun was just so damn loud. “Wake up, come on. You’re supposed to go get the groceries while I laze around in the apartment.” The older male pulls the blankets off him before swatting at his feet. “Get up, Min Yoongi!”

Absolute worst childhood best friend ever.

~ 

Yoongi is great with working under pressure and tight deadlines. He really is, but right now he wants to strangle himself with the cord of his headphones because he’s stuck in a rut despite having a bunch of songs to compose. To add on to his shitty mood, his mother decided that this would be the best time to make a call in order to talk about his sad single life and discuss potential dates.

“Do you remember that Choi girl I was talking about?”

“Yes, and no, I’m not interested in her.”

“Oh! Right, right. Hmm, how about Mrs Oh’s grandson? He’s a fine young man, and he’s around your age, Yoongi-yah.”

“Not interested,” he cringes because he knows Mrs Oh’s grandson through Baekhyun. Oh Sehun is an okay boy but no, they would be and actually had been a disaster. Baekhyun had tried to set them up once; it was a tense dinner and a running competition on who had the better resting bitch face. (Yoongi likes to think that he won but Sehun was a definite strong competitor. Baekhyun rolls his eyes when Yoongi tells him this after returning from his date.) 

He knows what his mother would say next, his mother hardly ever deviates from her set script where she goes on to ask why he doesn’t date Baekhyun and he’ll make a noise of exasperation in response. The blonde doesn’t have the time for the following long lecture that serves as a reminder that he’s at the age to be settling down and that his mother would very much like to see her grandchildren (“born or adopted, as long as I have a child to love,” his mother says.) before she passes on. Which would be years from now, since both his parents are in the prime of their health, Yoongi hopes they stay healthy and live for as long as possible so he can take his time in the relationship department. He currently has Important Things to do and so he cuts her off with the first thing that comes to mind. “I'm seeing someone.”

In hindsight, he should have known that saying something like that wouldn’t have shortened the conversation with his mother. He lays his head down on the table and regrets everything.

~ 

“You told your mom what?”

“That I’m seeing someone. And now she wants to meet them.”

Baekhyun stares for a second too long before he bursts out laughing so hard that doesn't surprise Yoongi when he almost topples off his seat. “You fucked up so bad, oh my god.”

“Shut up,” Yoongi should have kicked him off, that little shit. Worst best friend ever.

“Oh god, this is great. Wait till I tell everyone.”

“Put your fucking phone away, you asshole!” 

~

“So when you said that you had an emergency, you didn’t mean that you ran out of food this time.”

“You make it seem like I always go to you for food,” the blonde tilts his chair back on two legs, frowning at the back of his friend’s head. Okay, so maybe he does come to Seokjin for food all the time, but he would rather not admit to that fact just yet.

“You do, nobody else would feed you,” Seokjin sighs, questioning his decision to keep feeding Yoongi out of his own pocket. Probably because manslaughter due to negligence wasn’t something he wants on his record. Yoongi would leave a note to incriminate Seokjin for his death should he ever starve to death. Seokjin’s familiar with how petty Yoongi gets. “Come here and taste this.”

He shuffles over to the stove and waits for Seokjin to cool the spoon of soup down; a habit the taller male had developed after spending so much time babying both Jimin and Jungkook. That and the habit to spoon-feed everyone who’s in close proximity to him. “Blah, too bland.”

“Which means it’s perfect for the kids and me then.”

“Hey!”

“This isn’t a food emergency, remember?” Seokjin has no right to have such an innocent smile on while denying him food. “Go sit down, Yoongi-chi.”

~ 

Both Jimin and Jungkook come crashing into the apartment before Yoongi can lament about his latest fuck up, which means he’s lost the opportunity of keeping his situation privy to only Seokjin. (Not that that was an actual option in the first place because Seokjin is shit at keeping both secrets and gossip from the younger ones.) Their return has the noise level increasing with both Jimin and Jungkook trying to out volume each other in telling Seokjin about what wrongs the other had done on their journey home while Seokjin hums in acknowledgement and ushers them to wash their hands and get ready for lunch.

“So what exactly is your emergency?” Seokjin asks as he passes out bowls of rice to the now crowded dining table.

With three pairs of eyes directed at him, Yoongi wonders how long it would take for someone to burst out into laughter as he retells his tale of bad life choices in deceiving his mother and the consequences of now needing to produce proof of his love life. It doesn’t take very long for Jungkook and Jimin to crack up with laughter, though not until after Seokjin ended up choking on a piece of aged kimchi when Yoongi mentioned the line ‘I told my mother that I’m seeing someone’.

Out of everyone at the table, Jimin’s the one who offers him a solution. “You just have to fake date someone.”

The blonde narrows his eyes at the younger male with suspicion, “I'm not going to date you.”

“Ew. I wouldn’t want to date you anyway,” Jimin scrunches up his nose. “You need someone to act as your boyfriend, right?”

“Not me,” Jungkook calls out in between scoops of rice and meat.

“Nobody asked you, Jeon Jungkook. Yoongi-hyung wouldn’t want to date you either,” Jimin turns back from sticking his tongue out at the younger male to face the still scowling blonde. “Anyway, I know the perfect person for the job, hyung!" 

Maybe one day, Yoongi will learn that Jimin's ideas are shit but right now, he's desperate enough to accept whatever it was Jimin had in mind.

~

 

**genius yoongi**

[ **4:37 PM** ]

dating issue settled.

**baekdumb**

[ **5:03PM** ]

what

**baekdumb**

[ **5:03PM** ]

someone would actually date your sad ass?

**baekdumb**

[ **5:03PM** ]

please tell me you didn’t call an escort

**genius yoongi**

[ **5:03PM** ]

no? what the fuck

**genius yoongi**

[ **5:04PM** ]

bet more people would date me than you.

**baekdumb**

[ **5:04PM** ]

lmao

**baekdumb**

[ **5:04PM** ]

says the person who is constantly being set up by his mom.

**genius yoongi**

[ **5:06PM** ]

fuck off 

~

“You won’t believe this,” Baekhyun tucks his phone away, looking up at his colleague in glee. “Yoongi’s got a date, Kyungsoo-yah.”

Kyungsoo sighs, raising a brow at his co-teacher. “Please don’t tell me he just asked you out.”

“Don’t be gross,” the older male scrunches his nose.

“I’m not the one with the long time one sided crush, Baekhyun.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Letting out a snort, the younger teacher turns towards a pair of fidgeting toddlers feigning sleep during naptime. “I know you’re pretending.”

Baekhyun has no idea if Kyungsoo was talking about him or the kids they were watching over.

~ 

Jimin had arranged the meeting, ensuring that the person he was going to meet (“my bestest best friend, he’s great, hyung!”) was completely normal and willing to partake in Yoongi’s fraud. Armed with nothing but the name and contact number of the person and the venue an hour before the arranged time, he finds himself momentarily regretting the whole arrangement. It was either show off a fake relationship to make his parents happy and avoid future set up of dates or suffer from the constant blind dates his mother always manages to hound him into until the end of time. Did he really have a choice?

The café was close enough to home that he arrives ten minutes early and Yoongi notes that it’s the one café that his best friend brings pastries home from every other day since it sits within the neighbourhood of the kindergarten Baekhyun worked at.

 

**genius yoongi**

[ **5:57 PM** ]

lol i’m at that café near your school

**genius yoongi**

[ **5:57 PM** ]

let’s go back together after this date thing

**baekdumb**

[ **5:58PM** ]

only if you buy me cupcake.

**genius yoongi**

[ **5:58 PM** ]

i’ll consider.

**baekdumb**

[ **5:58PM** ]

text me when you’re done :)

~ 

‘Kim Taehyung, 24. Theatre major, part time model.’ is how his date introduces himself. The boy had arrived right on the dot and walked directly to the table that Yoongi had chosen, clearly knowing who he was looking for in the somewhat crowded cafe. (“Jiminnie sent me a photo of you. You’re so much cuter in real life.” “Thanks…?”)

“Min Yoongi, 26.”

Tahyung hums at the lack of details from the older male, stirring the heap of whipped cream into his oversized cup of mocha. “So, boyfriend,” Yoongi grimaces at how casually this stranger (his supposed boyfriend) tosses out the term, like he's used to calling just anyone ‘boyfriend’. “Tell me more about yourself.”

“I’m a music producer. Mostly hiphop and a couple of pop songs,” he shrugs. There’s really not much else to tell, he’s never been good at self-introductions (“Min Yoongi, genius. Those two words should suffice.” was the best thing he’s ever came up with). Anyway, he’s pretty sure Taehyung would just ask Jimin for more information.

Taehyung’s eyes brighten up at the mention of hiphop, his top lip lined with whipped cream. “That’s so cool! I love hiphop. Pop is great too, of course, but hiphop!" 

Yoongi wonders if he should be worried at how excited the younger male is, with his flailing arms posing as a potential hazard to his drink. It isn’t until too late that he realizes Taehyung’s attempt to rap in an overly loud voice and of course, there was nothing he could do to stop the younger male. He wonders if there was any chance that the ground could just cave in like right now, immediately. Needless to say, the rest of the date didn’t go very well.

(Yoongi is going to strangle Jimin, what the fuck.)

~

**yoongi hyung**

[ **8:02 PM** ]

you’re dead, park jimin.

**park jiminnie**

[ **8:02PM** ]

i didn’t do anything???

**yoongi hyung**

[ **8:02PM** ]

you did

**yoongi hyung**

[ **8:03PM** ]

it was your stupid idea to find a fake date.

**park jiminnie**

[ **8:03PM** ]

hey!

**park jiminnie**

[ **8:03PM** ]

it wasn’t a stupid idea!!!

**park jiminnie**

[ **8:03PM** ]

i was being helpful, you jerk!

**yoongi hyung**

[ **8:04PM** ]

it’s not helpful if there’s no good outcome.

**yoongi hyung**

[ **8:04PM** ]

kim taehyung and I have nothing in common

**yoongi hyung**

[ **8:04PM** ]

and he’s taller than me.

**park jiminnie**

[ **8:04PM** ]

hahaha everyone is taller than you.

**yoongi hyung**

[ **8:04PM** ]

except you.

**park jiminnie**

[ **8:04PM** ]

and you have tons in common.

**park jiminnie**

[ **8:05PM** ]

you’re from daegu, he’s from daegu.

**park jiminnie**

[ **8:05PM** ]

you do hiphop, he likes hiphop.

**park jiminnie**

[ **8:05PM** ]

you need someone to act as your boyfriend, he’s an actor.

**yoongi hyung**

[ **8:06PM** ]

i’m gonna kill you

**park jiminnie**

[ **8:06PM** ]

seokjin hyung will kick your ass :)

**park jiminnie**

[ **8:06PM** ]

anyway, baekhyun-hyung is shorter than you!!

**park jiminnie**

[ **8:06PM** ]

HE IS SHORTER THAN ME!!!!

**park jiminnie**

[ **8:07PM** ]

give tae a chance. he’s great.

~ 

Yoongi, distracted by making sure his threats to Jimin were realistic enough to not get laughed off, quite literally bumps into one Park Chanyeol outside the kindergarten. It was almost impossible to miss the guy, especially with his height and his new shocking red hair. The crash was hard enough to cause the grip on his phone to slip and had also jostled the takeaway box that housed the precious cupcake Baekhyun had requested.

“Fuck." 

The taller male gasped when the blonde lets out a curse, hands poised to silence Yoongi should another expletive make its way pass his lips. “Don’t curse! There are kids around!”

“Whatever, they can’t hear me.”

“They totally can. They have young ears that can hear anything,” Chanyeol glances around, making sure that there were no children present before lowering his hands. “The last time I said ‘oh shit’ ten meters away from the school, Kyungsoo glared at me and then ignored me for three hours.”

Yoongi lets out a snort, “You’re so whipped.”

“Says the person carrying a box from Baekhyun’s favourite café. Lemme guess, he asked for a cupcake.”

“Shut up,” Yoongi tucks the box behind him. “It’s just a damn cupcake.”

“Bet you got his favourite one too. Red velvet with the little silver balls on the icing.”

“No, I didn’t.” He ignores the eye roll that Chanyeol gives him. So maybe he did get that exact red velvet cupcake. It’s not an impressive feat to know which cupcake to get, not when Baekhyun and him have known each other since forever.

The older male doesn’t get the chance to reply, not when he’s probably completely forgotten about their conversation now that both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were officially done with work and were heading towards them. Yoongi sneaked a glance towards the redhead and snorts at the evident display of infatuation towards one Do Kyungsoo. Park Chanyeol was so whipped.

~

(There was a time where Yoongi had thought Chanyeol and Baekhyun were dating, an assumption that he had made because the two of them had spent hours upon hours together and had close to no personal space between them. Not only had the taller male taken somewhat of a seemingly permanent residence in their living room where Baekhyun and him would spend hours working on self-composed songs, he was all Baekhyun would talk about. It had come to a point where Yoongi found no guilt in switching off the notifications from his friend because as much as he liked Chanyeol, there was only so much he could take.

It wasn’t until he had met Do Kyungsoo with the pair that Yoongi came to the conclusion that he had been wrong about the relationship between Baekhyun and Chanyeol. As it turned out, Chanyeol was highly affectionate with a need of physical contact with people he liked, which would explain why Yoongi had came home to Baekhyun stroking the taller male’s head while he laid in Baekhyun’s lap. Whatever those two had were nothing in comparison with what Chanyeol had with Kyungsoo. He wonders how Kyungsoo was okay with Chanyeol draping himself over his back and how the two of them were able to walk with no problem whatsoever in that position. 

If Yoongi had treated Chanyeol a little colder back before he realized that Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo were dating, he reasoned that it was because the older male had invaded their apartment more often than not, thus disrupting his concentration.

Seokjin had snorted and called him an emotionally constipated brat with a wide streak of denial and lowkey jealousy. Yoongi had to remind himself that even though they were three months apart in age, he was raised to respect the hierarchy of age and thus should not kick Seokjin in the shins. He does withhold the snacks that his mother had bought from Japan though.) 

~

“So… I'm your best friend right?” 

“No, you’re not.”

Baekhyun ignores his denial because he knows he’s Yoongi’s best friend. Does Yoongi even have any close friends apart from Baekhyun? Okay, maybe Yoongi has a good friend in Seokjin but that’s only because Seokjin likes collecting and coddling cute juniors. (Not that Yoongi was actually cute, ew. No. Seokjin must have had suffered from a shortage of adorable juniors that one semester in university and decided to adopt Yoongi. Shut up, brain.) “Why did you ask a random stranger to fake date you, and not me?”

Yoongi scoffs at the question. “He’s not a random stranger. And I didn't ask.”

“Okay, rephrase. Why didn’t you ask me to be your pretend boyfriend?”

“Would you want to be my pretend boyfriend?”

“Not really…? That would be weird, don’t you think?” 

“That’s why I didn’t ask.”

~ 

With the countdown of his mother’s impending visit to “check out who it was exactly that her precious Yoongi was dating” constantly ticking down day by day in his mind, his decision to trust in Jimin once more to give Taehyung another chance was pretty much a given. Desperate times call for desperate needs and Jimin was probably milking this whole situation and Yoongi’s desperation for all its worth. The younger male has taken to remind him to “play nice, taetae’s delicate” through text messages, along with the hinted threat of making sure that Seokjin would withhold food in the case of Yoongi not trying. Hell, Jimin had even sat him down for a crash course on Taehyung. Kim Taehyung 101 wasn’t something he had signed up for. 

They were meeting at a restaurant near the university, as by the request of Taehyung when Yoongi had made the move to ask him out. (Okay, so maybe Jimin had been right beside him with a script hastily typed up on his phone because the younger male thinks Yoongi could fuck up asking his fake boyfriend out on a fake date.) If that wasn’t evidence of his efforts, Yoongi takes things a step further by taking the day off work to ensure that he has the day free should Taehyung decide that his three hour lunch break wasn’t long enough for a date (though honestly, Yoongi wasn’t needed in the studio due to the fact that he’s done with his songs for the week).

The first thing he notices as he nears the table is that Taehyung's hair is lilac, making him even more conspicuous amongst the crowd of the restaurant than he already was with his too loud laugh and excessive gesturing. The second thing he notices is that Jimin was there, laughing at whatever it was that Taehyung had just said and that Jimin was completely comfortable with resting his head on his best friend’s chest. Yoongi blinks when the black haired male pulled up their laced fingers to stifle his giggles. Oh. _Oh_. Yoongi’s pretty sure this was supposed to be his date but he feels as though he’s intruding on something possibly too intimate to be passed off as mere friendship.

“Oh! Yoongi-hyung!” Jimin’s voice stops him from taking a step back, disrupting his plan on leaving the two to whatever it was they were doing. There’s no way he could slip away now, not when the both of them are offering him matching bright smiles and excited waves.

As Yoongi settles down across the younger pair, busying himself with placing his belongings down on the table in an effort to, he makes an active effort in not watching the two boys pull away from each other. He’s pretty sure he spies Taehyung tickling Jimin’s side as the black haired male moves to stand.

“Well, you two kids have fun, I’m gonna go badger Hoseok-hyung for food.” Jimin offers them two thumbs up before he heads towards the door.

Jimin’s departure brings a bout of silence to their table with an air of awkwardness much like their first meeting. Taehyung seems fairly comfortable with the fact that Yoongi had interrupted whatever it was that Jimin and him had been doing, based on how easily he flips through the menu, while Yoongi frowns down at his own. Taehyung was Jimin’s best friend much like how Baekhyun was his (not that he would ever admit it to Baekhyun’s face) and yet, Taehyung and Jimin seem to have something that fell within the blur of friendship and romance.

Thinking back, Yoongi wonders why he hadn’t seen it. Park Jimin was and always had been bad at concealing his feelings, much to Jungkook’s amusement and Yoongi’s suffering over the course of Jimin’s crush on Seokjin back in the day. Really, he should have noticed that the expression Jimin had on when he so kindly shared his in-depth knowledge of Kim Taehyung was painfully similar to the look he constantly had whenever it came to Seokjin years before. Park Jimin had love and adoration for Kim Taehyung painted all over his face for the world to see and yet Yoongi stayed none the wiser. Until now, that is, it was impossible to stay ignorant to what had transpired between the two of them.

They had something that Yoongi probably couldn’t find in his own friendship with Baekhyun, not when that meant toeing the line that they had very clearly drawn in the sand over the course of their friendship. ( _“Would you want to be my pretend boyfriend?” “Not really…? That would be kinda weird, don’t you think?”_ )

He decides to break the silence, if only to straighten things out in his own mind. “Are you two together?”

“Hmm?” Taehyung glances up at the older male, the corners of his lips curled up in a soft smile. “Well… not really. I’m waiting for Jimin to ask.”

“Why hasn’t he?”

“I don’t know. Probably thinks that things would get weird if we’re ‘official’, you know?”

Yoongi nods. Friendship and romance aren’t a very good mix, not when there is a risk of losing one upon the addition of another. That’s why Baekhyun and him had drawn that line, to keep things separate. The line kept their friendship protected.

It isn’t until they place their order that Taehyung speaks up. “Jiminnie said I made you uncomfortable the last time. I'm sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Yoongi shrugs. “I probably wasn’t the best date either. Sorry about that.”

“Sorry enough that I can convince you to dye your hair pink?”

“No.”

“Nothing says commitment like matching hair colors. Your mom would be totally convinced!”

“Fuck no,” Yoongi glares at him.

~

**genius yoongi**

[ **2:38PM** ]

taehyung wanted to dye my hair pink.

**baekdumb**

[ **2:40PM** ]

????

**baekdumb**

[ **2:40PM** ]

pink???

**baekdumb**

[ **2:40PM** ]

hoe don’t do it

**genius yoongi**

[ **2:41PM** ]

what the fuck

**genius yoongi**

[ **2:41PM** ]

ofc i didn’t do it 

 

**baekdumb**

[ **2:41PM** ]

thank god

**baekdumb**

[ **2:41PM** ]

not sure I could live with you looking like actual cotton candy

**genius yoongi**

[ **2:41PM** ]

whatever asshole

**baekdumb**

[ **2:45PM** ]

pink though, pink.

**baekdumb**

[ **2:45PM** ] ( _drafts_ )

you’ll look cute pink.

~ 

It’s one of those days that Baekhyun comes home exhausted after dealing with a bunch of kids who decided that today would be a good day to throw a group tantrum. Grumpy children on paint day meant that his clothes were ruined from having paint-covered hands grabbing and groping at him. Such is the life of a kindergarten teacher. He’s sprawled over their couch by the time Yoongi returns home to their apartment in all his non-pink hair glory with containers of food from Seokjin serving as their dinner for the night. Two men who couldn’t cook living together just meant that they would live a life of instant meals or takeout. Baekhyun feels grateful for Yoongi’s friendship with Seokjin at times like this.

“I hate kids, Yoongi-yah.”

“No, you don’t. You love them,” The blonde scrunches up his nose at the sight of Baekhyun’s paint covered t-shirt. The paint had better be dry or Baekhyun would be buying them a brand new couch. “God knows why you like them.”

“Because they’re cute. Unlike you,” the older male stretches his arms out in the general direction of his housemate. “Pull me up, I have no bones left in my body.”

Yoongi promptly ignores him and heads to the kitchen. There were more important things to do, like heating up their dinner.

 “You are so uncute!”

~

“Jimin’s kinda together with Taehyung.”

“Wait, what?” Baekhyun has to force himself to swallow his food before he goes on. “Jimin’s dating your fake boyfriend?”

“They’re not actually dating. Not really,” He tosses a piece of tissue paper at the older male, grimacing at how messily Baekhyun eats. “They’re best friends who are sorta dating.”

“Huh. Isn’t that weird for them that you’re fake dating Taehyung?”

“I don’t know. Probably think it’s fun, I guess. They’re happy.”

“Well, they must be. How can’t they be happy when they’re in love with their best friend?”

How can’t they be? Yoongi shoots a glance at his oldest best friend happily digging into the generous serving of japchae he had taken for himself. Him and Baekhyun? Highly improbable, but he supposes that it’s not impossible. Not everyone gets lucky enough to love his or her best friend and have a relationship that’s a combination of both romance and friendship. Maybe one day, he’ll figure out how something like that could ever work out between Baekhyun and him. Maybe one day, the line they’ve drawn might start blurring. Maybe he’ll be lucky enough to be in love with his best friend. Maybe he’ll be lucky enough to be loved by his best friend.

But first, Yoongi has a fake relationship to convince his mother about. Baby steps, Yoongi, baby steps.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_seokjins) & [tumblr](http://minseokked.tumblr.com/) ♡


End file.
